Taking Risks
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix dares to request a favour from the Dark Lord. Written for Shira Lansys' Speed of Lightning Competition on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Shira Lansys' Speed of Lightning Competition on the HPFC forum.

_Your requirement is you have to write a story with a happy ending._

And since Mrs Bella Riddle beat me to writing about Bellatrix getting out of Azkaban… well… you get smut.

With a "happy ending".

Enjoy!

)O(

"My Lord," Bellatrix said quietly, stepping into his study and inclining her head, "might I have a moment of your time?"

The Dark Lord had been absorbed in reading a letter, and did not even glance up. "What is it, Bellatrix?"

She hesitated. Perhaps this was a bad time – perhaps she ought to say that she had been wrong to disturb him and leave. If he was irritated at her, she would not get what she wanted, and then…

"If… if I am disturbing you…" she murmured, twisting her hands together worriedly, "then… I will leave."

He set the letter down and looked up at her, tapping his long – _oh so beautiful _– fingers on his desk. "You have already disturbed me, Bellatrix. If you have something to say, I would rather hear it now."

"Well… my Lord…" she said slowly, taking deep breaths and trying to steady her nerves, "I… I would… I wish to ask a favour of you."

"The Dark Lord does not grant favours."

"But…" She took a deep breath, and then said, "my Lord… I believe… I believe it would please you too…"

"Speak simply, Bellatrix. What is the favour you want?"

She hesitated for a long moment, then very slowly lifted her hands to her torso, pulling the laces of her corset undone. The Dark Lord watched with an unreadable expression while she pulled it off, then slipped out of her dress, letting it pool on the ground. She stood, still and shaking before him, waiting desperately for approval and dreading being reprimanded for it.

The Dark Lord was silent for a long time, then finally said, "You wish to sleep with me?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said in a tiny voice.

"And you believe that disturbing me as I work, that… _stripping_…" he said that with a slight sneer, looking pointedly at her naked body, "and… assuming that I desire you would make me likely to indulge you?"

"I did not mean that, my Lord," Bellatrix said quickly, horror-stricken by his tone. "I only meant that I desired it very much, and if you did as well…"

"Be quiet, Bellatrix."

She fell silent, wishing desperately that she had her clothing on, for she felt horribly exposed and vulnerable. He stood up slowly, taking a step towards her.

Then he pushed her up against the wall, and her legs opened automatically, one wrapping around his waist. She ground against him desperately, as best she could, needing the feel if his body against hers more than she could say.

"Please… my Lord…" she moaned softly. "I- oh…"

"Hush, Bella…" he purred in her ear. His cool hand travelled slowly up her inner thigh, and Bellatrix arched her back, making a soft purring noise. His fingers brushed at her most sensitive parts, and her knees went weak.

"Master…" she murmured. "I need you… inside me… please."

"What you need is hardly consequential," he said, but he let her undo his robes, let her run her hands down his chest and wrap her fingers around his hard shaft. Bellatrix let out a soft sigh, stroking his hardened flesh gently, feeling him swell beneath her hand.

"You're quite… good at this," he murmured in her ear, and she beamed at the compliment.

"I live to please you, Master…" she purred, trying to sound submissive, though her head spun with her own lust.

"And you do…" he breathed. His hand slipped up between her thighs again and his finger sunk into her.

Bellatrix's body clenched automatically around him. She shook in pleasure, rocking her hips back and forcing his fingers deeper into her – _God, yes, so good…_ Lust-crazed, she was too far gone to worry about propriety and submission anymore, and the Dark Lord, _thank God_, did not seem to mind.

She moaned desperately when he pulled his fingers out and almost gagged when he pushed them into her mouth for her to suck on, but then she felt the head of his cock brush her, and her whole body melted.

"Master…" she moaned softly around his fingers. Her knees went weak, spreading open, and she gasped desperately as he slowly pressed slightly deeper into her. "Oh, Master… Oh!"

Her breath caught as he thrust deep inside her, and her legs buckled, giving out completely. She was pinned between her master and the wall, and she squirmed desperately, jolting and bucking against him. "God… oh… yes!"

"Be quiet," the Dark Lord ordered in a hiss, pulling his fingers out of her mouth to clench in her hair, but though he was quiet, she could hear the catch of desire in his voice, just enough to send a new flash of heat between her thighs. She bit her lips to stop her moans, and contented herself with enjoying the feel of him inside her, his hands on her…

Why wasn't _he_ moaning?

The second the thought occurred to Bellatrix, all her pleasure seemed to drain away and she tensed nervously. Was she not pleasing him? Was she not bringing him towards the incredible climax that she had always pictured when she imagined them together? Was she not good enough for him? He had sounded like he was enjoying her before, but now…

"Master?" she whimpered.

"What is it, Bella?" His voice was soft and smooth in her ear, not the rough moan that she would have expected – _that Rodolphus would have given, if he were the one doing this _– and that only seemed to confirm her fears.

"Am… am I… is this… good for you?" she asked, her own voice coming out as a weak and piteous little moan.

"It would be…" he told her, and her heart raced as she went pale. "If you would stop _talking_."

"I'm sorry, my Lord…" Bellatrix whispered. "I did not mean to…"

"Silence!"

"Yes, my Lord…" She closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth against the desperate moans she wanted to let out. He felt incredible inside her, like nothing she could have imagined – filling her up and stretching her body to its limits – and his hands clutching at her curls and his body pinning her to the wall all just felt so _good…_

"Master," she gasped softly. "I… may I… I need… may I please–"

"_Yes_."

Bellatrix needed no further encouragement. Her body tightened around him, her back arched and she jerked wildly, pinned between her Lord and the wall. She didn't scream, not quite, but she could have. The Dark Lord let out a quiet sigh, and Bellatrix felt a spurt of hot liquid inside herself, then he had pulled out, still holding her pinned against the wall. She wheezed for breath, swaying dizzily.

"My Lord…" she managed at last, when she had caught her breath. "Was it good for you?"

"It was."

Bellatrix hesitated, her heart thumping. She found herself smiling, though she tried to hide it, not wanting the Dark Lord to think that she thought her own pleasure to be more important than his.

At last, he spoke.

"My chambers," he told her. "Tomorrow night. And your husband need know nothing of this."

Then he turned and swept out, and Bellatrix felt her heart would burst with joy.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
